


storm-child

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [126]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, Little Mermaid (1989), Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Magic, Ocean, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a storm to the east, churning the water and lashing rain against the windows. Eric is asleep, dreaming of drowning, and Ariel stands in the tallest tower, eyes closed, listening to the roar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	storm-child

**Author's Note:**

> Title: storm-child  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: the prequel and sequel don't exist  
> Pairings: Eric/Ariel  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 155  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Ariel/Eric, shortly post-honeymoon, Ariel is homesick

There's a storm to the east, churning the water and lashing rain against the windows. Eric is asleep, dreaming of drowning, and Ariel stands in the tallest tower, eyes closed, listening to the roar.

Her father's voice reverberates in the thunder and her sisters' song is woven along the lightning, and she can feel the deep call of the ocean in her bones.

Eric doesn't understand. None of these landbound folk do. She is a daughter of tempests and waves, the most beloved child of Triton. She is as wild and dangerous as the sea, no matter what Eric's shining courtiers think, with their lying eyes and painted smiles.

She has wed a man because she loves him. She lives on land because he cannot survive at her home, and she is happy. Truly she is.

But she stands in the highest tower and watches the storm and knows that her family misses her, too.


End file.
